After Dream
by LittleChomper
Summary: (oneshot) Bagaimana percakapan ringan antara Naruto dan teman-temannya bisa berubah menjadi mematikan? (setidaknya bagi Orochimaru)


Disclaimer: Naruto sepenuhnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>After Dream<p>

Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja membebaskan semua orang dari_ tsukuyomi_. Saat ini seluruh pasukan shinobi sedang berbenah untuk pulang kembali ke desa mereka masing-masing. Banyak yang harus dilakukan untuk memperbaiki akibat dari peperangan ini, mulai dari kerusakan lingkungan (ledakan bijuudama, pertarungan Madara dengan para kage, belum lagi akibat dari pertarungan Madara dengan Hashirama. Beruntung pertarungan Kaguya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke berlangsung di dimensi lain), mengobati korban-korban yang luka, dan yang paling utama, memakamkan korban-korban yang telah tewas dengan gagah berani dalam peperangan membela dunia shinobi.

Jadi, sebelum pulang, para shinobi harus dipastikan dalam keadaan yang cukup sehat untuk melakukan perjalanan, karena itulah Konoha 11 plus Sai, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Sasuke sedang berada di tenda medis. Sakura berkeras untuk memeriksa semua teman-temannya (abaikan fakta bahwa Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo bukan bagian Konoha), dan ia melakukannya dengan baik.

Saat suasana sedang tenang, Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat semua orang hening.

"_Ne..ne.._apa mimpi kalian saat berada dalam _tsukuyomi_?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi polos. "Obito berkata saat berada dalam tsukuyomi, orang-orang akan memimpikan hasrat dan impian terdalam mereka. Jadi, apa kalian mau berbagi cerita tentang mimpi kalian?"

Semua penghuni tenda (kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura) saling bertatapan dengan ragu.

"A-aku tidak memaksa." Naruto menambahkan dengan cepat saat melihat reaksi teman-temannya. "Aku hanya penasaran."

Gaara menghela napas sebelum tersenyum. "Tentu Naruto, aku tak keberatan."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Kau akan menceritakan mimpimu?"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya. "Tentu. Toh itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan."

Semua perhatian terarah pada Gaara. Gaara berdehem sebelum mulai berbicara. "Mimpiku bukan sesuatu yang istimewa, tapi jika Obito mengatakan kalau _tsukuyomi _memperlihatkan hasrat terdalam kita, maka aku bisa paham kenapa aku melihat mimpi itu."

"Memangnya apa mimpimu, Gaara?" Kankurou bertanya tak sabar.

"Aku kembali ke masa kecilku."

"Haah?" Naruto, Temari, dan Kankurou bergumam tak percaya.

"Hanya saja, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ masih hidup. Yashamaru tinggal bersama kita, dan Naruto baru saja akan mengajakku pergi bermain." Sambung Gaara. "Aku hidup di keluarga yang normal, dan _tou-san_ berpesan padaku agar tidak pulang terlambat."

Temari bangkit dan menyentuh bahu Gaara. "Maafkan aku, Gaara. Seharusnya kita bisa akur lebih awal. Jika saja aku tidak terlalu takut dengan Shukaku."

Kankurou hanya menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah, tapi sejujurnya, Gaara yang dulu memang menakutkan. Ia benar-benar bersyukur Naruto sudah mengubah Gaara menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Aku ada dalam mimpimu dan masih tetap menjadi temanmu?" Naruto berkata dengan ceria. "Wah, aku senang dimanapun kita berada aku masih menjadi temanmu, Gaara."

Gaara kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyesali apapun Temari. Aku merasa beruntung dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Aku memiliki saudara yang baik, teman-teman, dan desa untuk tempatku pulang. Kurasa mimpi itu hanya muncul hanya karena aku berharap bisa bertemu _kaa-san_ dan berteman dengan Naruto lebih awal."

Suasana menjadi sedikit galau. Naruto menyadari hal itu, dan ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya pada cerita berikutnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata_-chan_?"

Hinata merona. Jangan salahkan dia. Hinata memang lebih kuat, baik mental ataupun fisiknya, tapi tetap saja menghadapi Naruto adalah cobaan tersendiri baginya. Terlebih lagi ia harus menceritakan mimpinya dihadapan teman-temannya.

"Mi-mimpiku bukan sesuatu yang penting, Naruto_-kun_." Hinata menunduk menatap jari-jarinya. "Aku ha-hanya bermimpi kalau ki-kita sedang ke-ke..ken.."

"Ken?" Naruto bertanya tak sabar.

"Ken—ken…"

PUFFF! Hinata sudah mencapai batasnya dan segera tumbang dengan wajah semerah tomat. Yang lain menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kasihan dan menggeleng-geleng.

"_Nani_?"

**_"Dasar lamban."_** Kurama menyeringai.

Setelah itu, cerita mimpi mereka berlanjut, mulai dari mimpi Shino yang menemukan spesies serangga baru (yang lain berusaha terlihat senang dengan mimpi Shino, walaupun itu sulit karena mereka masih ingat dengan serangga raksasa Shino sebelumnya), mimpi Kiba yang menjadi Hokage dan menetapkan libur nasional untuk hari anjing (beberapa orang memutar bola mata mereka saat mendengar _'hari anjing nasional'_, bahkan beberapa hari setelah itu Naruto bersumpah ia mendengar Shino menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _'menjadi hokage'_ dan _'hari serangga nasional'_), mimpi Chouji yang menemukan seorang istri yang pandai memasak dan menerimanya apa adanya (beberapa orang terharu saat mendengar mimpi Chouji, karena mereka tahu Chouji memang membutuhkan seorang gadis yang seperti itu), mimpi Ino yang diperebutkan oleh Sasuke dan Sai (Karin bereaksi keras mendengar mimpi ini, tapi segera terdiam saat mendengar Ino mengenang _tou-san_nya).

Mimpi Shikamaru yang melihat pasangan-pasangan bertengkar, sehingga ia dan Temari sama-sama setuju bahwa pernikahan itu merepotkan (Kankurou mengalami luka sayat tambahan setelah ia menggoda Temari yang ada dalam mimpi Shikamaru _'Wow Temari, seorang laki-laki memimpikan dirimu!'_), mimpi Sai yang berkata ia membuat buku bergambar tentang teman-teman yang sekarang dimilikinya (_'Kau akan membuat buku bergambar yang sangat tebal kalau begitu.' _Komentar Naruto) , mimpi Lee yang berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke serta mendapatkan Sakura (Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Sakura merinding saat mendengarnya), mimpi Tenten yang berlatih bersama dengan timnya, termasuk Neji (mereka terdiam saat mendengar nama Neji disebut).

"Kalian tahu, aku juga melihat Neji dalam mimpiku." Kiba berkata dengan ragu. Yang lain segera mengiyakan perkataan Kiba.

"Kurasa itu mungkin karena kita mengharapkan Neji masih hidup." Kakashi muncul di pintu tenda.

"'Kakashi_-sensei_! Bagaimana keadaan Guy_-sensei_?"

"Dia akan hidup." Kakashi tersenyum. "Dia berkata dia masih punya banyak semangat masa muda."

Semua orang menghela napas lega. Jika Guy-_sensei _masih bisa mengatakan sesuatu tentang semangat masa muda, maka ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran Kankurou!" Naruto menunjuk Kankurou yang kelihatannya berharap mereka akan melupakan cerita tentang mimpi itu karena kedatangan Kakashi.

"Aku membuat banyak _kugutsu_ dan berhasil menyempurnakan seni _kugutsu_." Gumam Kankurou cepat.

"Aah.. membosankan.." terdengar beberapa keluhan. Mereka kemudian mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Temari.

Temari tergagap saat seluruh mata menatapnya. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan mimpiku!" teriak Temari sambil sedikit merona.

Semua orang mengangkat alis mereka (ya, bahkan Gaara yang tak punya alis juga ikut mengangkat alisnya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana caranya). Temari semakin merona, belum lagi ditambah dengan bisikan Naruto yang agar keras.

_"Aku bertaruh pasti ada Shikamaru di dalam mimpinya." _

Dan Sakura harus menyembuhkan luka sayatan kembali.

Mimpi Juugo terdengar normal, bahkan mereka tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Juugo bermimpi untuk hidup di alam bebas dan mempelajari hewan-hewan hutan. Suigetsu bermimpi bertemu kembali dengan ahli pedang Kirigakure yang sudah tewas agar ia bisa merebut pedang mereka dengan pertarungan yang adil.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Karin berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Tentu!" Naruto mengangguk antusias.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Ia curiga saat mendengar nada bicara Karin, belum lagi ekspresinya yang lebih mencurigakan lagi.

"Tidak." Potong Sasuke. Ia harus menyelamatkan harga dirinya. Ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan diceritakan Karin.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke. Jangan pelit begitu. Toh Karin_-chan_ tidak keberatan membagi ceritanya." Protes Naruto.

"Aku sudah bisa menduga apa mimpinya." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan susah payah.

"Memangnya apa mimpinya?"

"Tak akan jauh beda dari cerita serial _Icha-Icha_." Sasuke berhasil mengatakannya dengan suara yang amat pelan yang entah mengapa masih bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

Hening sejenak. Mereka semua sedang berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

"Ta-tak mungkin. Kau mengetahui serial Icha-Icha? Seorang _Uchiha Sasuke_?" Naruto memasang ekspresi tak percaya. "Tunggu dulu. Kau tidak hanya mengetahuinya. Kau juga membaca serial Icha-Icha bukan?" Naruto berkata dengan keras sambil tertawa.

Karin memberengut. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari merona. Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kiba kehilangan kata-kata, tak ada yang bisa melihat ekspresi Shino, tapi mendengar dengungan _kikaichu_ nya, kelihatannya ia memiliki reaksi yang sama. Lee terlihat tak paham. Hanya Sai yang tersenyum pada Sasuke dan berkata, "Itu memang bacaan yang menarik, Sasuke_-kun_."

Kakashi ternganga. Ia tak menyangka akan ada diantara muridnya yang meneruskan hobinya. Ia bangkit dan menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Jiraiya_-sama_ akan bangga mendengarnya, Sasuke."

Sasuke memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"_Damare_, Naruto! Aku hanya membacanya hanya karena Orochimaru memaksaku! Ia berkata aku bisa mempelajari pemikiran Jiraiya dengan membaca karya-karyanya!" Sasuke berusaha meluruskan keadaan. Sungguh, ia tak ingin disamakan dengan makhluk mesum semacam Kakashi dan Jiraiya, tak peduli betapapun kuatnya mereka.

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa sampai berguling-guling. "Bayangkan jika semua orang tahu Sasuke membaca serial Icha-Icha!"

OoO

Mereka tak tahu banyak Shinobi lalu lalang di depan tenda mereka mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Orochimaru tiba-tiba saja merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia heran, biasanya dia lah yang membuat orang lain merinding, bukan sebaliknya. Ia berusaha fokus pada pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade, tapi bisik-bisik disekelilingnya membuyarkan perhatiannya.

_"Bocah Uchiha yang malang.." _

_"Sayang sekali pikirannya sudah tercemar.." _

_"Apa ia bisa dituntut?" _

_"Dari dulu aku sudah menduga Orochimaru itu juga sannin yang mesum, hanya saja ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik, tidak seperti Jiraiya-sama." _

SNAP!

Orochimaru mengangkat kepalanya dan bersiap menggigit siapapun yang berbicara, namun Tsunade menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu dulu Orochimaru. Aku ingin menanyakan kebenaran rumor yang berkembang dari tadi."

"Rumor?"

"Apa benar kau memaksa Uchiha Sasuke membaca serial Icha-Icha?"

Orochimaru menelan ludahnya saat melihat tatapan Tsunade padanya. Itu adalah tatapan Tsunade saat menghajar Jiraiya yang ketahuan mengintip pemandian wanita saat ia sedang mandi disana.

"Sial."

OoO


End file.
